Only Time Can Tell
by TheHufflePuffPrincess23
Summary: "How are YOU the Head Boy" she spat back. "  McGonagall must have finally come to her senses and realized how charming, intelligent, charismatic, handsome, and awesome I am"- The moments that shaped the lives of Mr.&Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy
1. The Head Boy and Girl

**Only Time Can Tell:**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, or any of these characters or places :( **

Time. It had always been important to Hermione Malfoy (previously Granger). During the war, she had learned to cherish every moment, especially considering all those who were killed. She realized then, that your life could be taken away from you in a second so she should make the most of hers. Little did she know that after the war was won, her world would change completely.

September 1st, 1999- The Day They Realized It

It was a pleasant morning in Kings Cross station as wizarding children of every age sped through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Through the crowd one confident young brunette made her way towards the train.

**Hermione:**

This is it- our last year at Hogwarts. After a whole summer of chores and Quidditch at the Burrow we're finally here- we meaning Harry, Ron and I of course. After Harry defeated Voldemort last year, he and Ron both had decided that they wanted to become aurors- meaning that we had to come back and take our N.E.W.T.s. I really don't know what I want to become yet, but still the opportunity to return to Hogwarts was one no one could refuse.

Besides being one of the few 8th year students invited back, I was also chosen to be Head Girl. When I received my letter from McGonagall I was astatic, running and jumping up and down with joy. Sadly I had no idea who the Head Boy was, for McGonagall only wrote, "For your partner Head Boy will remain a surprise" leaving me with absolutely no name or house. Over time I narrowed it down to three possible suspects: Blaise Zambini- Slytherin, Anthony Goldstein- Ravenclaw, and of course, Harry. I was really hoping it was Harry, after all were are best friends, but when I asked him if he got a letter he simply said, "Letter, What Letter?" leaving me disappointed and still very curious.

So here I am, Hermione Jean Granger currently standing in front of the Heads Chamber on the Hogwarts Express. The answer to the questions that has been haunting me for months lies right past this door. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and yank the door open. "MALFOY!"

**Draco:**

Yes very shockingly, I have received the position of Head Boy and even though I was not planning on returning, upon hearing this, my mother practically forced me on to the train and back to this Bloody school. I mean, it can't be that bad. The door to the Heads chamber was slowly opened and someone walked in. I wouldn't have even noticed if not for the voice that filled the air moments later. I looked up straight into the eyes of the one and only, Hermione Granger.

"Granger close your mouth your going to catch flies" "How are YOU the Head Boy" she spat back. " It's fairly simple really, McGonagall must have finally come to her senses and realized how charming, intelligent, charismatic, handsome, and awesome I am, meaning I fill the job description perfectly" "Still arrogant I see" "Still a know-it-all I see" "Haha, very funny Malfoy" she said "Oh yes I did forget to mention how HILARIOUS I am didn't I?" "Stupid, pig-headed Ferret" I heard her mumble as she sat down. I never realized how pretty she was until now, I mean she was really pretty in Forth year at the Yule Ball, but now she was just plain beautiful. Her unruly curls were now tamed chestnut ringlets that fell down her back, her rich chocolate eyes seemed to melt as you stared at them, she now had form-fitting clothes instead of the baggy, over-sized ones she once wore, allowing her beautiful figure to show. She was thin, but had curves in all the right places, making her ordinary, but absolutely gorgeous at the same time. Wait WHAT? Did you just use Granger and gorgeous in the same sentence? Damn Draco, Snap out of it!

**Hermione: **

I slowly sat down and pulled out a book, Hogwarts A History, one of my favorites. I must have read it at least twenty times already, but it never got old. I began to read, but after a while realized that Malfoy was staring at me. "What?" "Nothing that concerns you, Bookworm" he replied harshly, but I saw the slightest pink tinge of blush begin to form on his cheeks. What was his problem? I looked back down at my book, but in the corner of my eye I could still see him. He no longer wore the same identical black suit that did nothing for his pale skin like he had before; instead he wore a typical outfit that showed off his toned arms from Quidditch. His hair no longer was gelled, but now fell into his face like it had in third year. His skin was still pale, but no longer sickening though as it had been during Sixth year and his eyes looked like molten silver, swirling and dancing in his eyes. Over, all he looked good, VERY good. Wait, did I really just think that? Oh My Merlin Hermione, get a grip! Malfoy is probably the same arrogant, pureblood, snob he has been for the last eight years. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn and I can almost swear that I saw a smirk begin to form upon the Ferret's face.

So, What do you think? It's my first story, so PLEASE be nice :). I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. I would really, really, REALLY love reviews ;)

- With Love, TheHufflepuffPrincess23 3


	2. Gentile Kisses & Those Damn Winnyspirts

**Only Time Can Tell:**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, or any of these characters or places :( **

September 26th, 1999- The First Kiss

**Hermione: **

The first few days back at Hogwarts were nothing special. Classes went on as usual and I usually hung out with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Speaking of Ron, he almost had a heart attack when I told him who the "Oh-So-Important" Head Boy was. It was very strange because, for the first couple moments after I told him he remained completely still and then, as though a time bomb went off, he exploded and punched Malfoy square in the jaw. I don't really know why he did it, I mean, we aren't together or anything. Yes I know, we did kiss in the Chamber of Secrets back during the war, but when we returned to the Burrow, we both realized that we saw each other more as brother and sister rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. To be honest, I was kind of relieved. All the Weasley's, especially Molly had been so fond of Ron and I together that they started planning the wedding! Ginny and George were the only ones that didn't seem to mind us breaking up- George because he believed that the name "Hermione Weasley" didn't click and Ginny because she thought I could do better. In fact, Ginny ran up and hugged me saying "I told you so".

Anyway when I told Harry about Malfoy he stared blankly at me for a second, then a small very Un-Harry-Like smirk crept upon his face and he whispered something to Gin that made her smile and whisper back "Your on Potter".

Everything else was normal; in fact it seemed almost too normal. I told Harry, Ron, and Gin, but they just waved it off saying I was just being Paranoid and I believed them. That is until, as I left my last class, Potions on the 26th I found Malfoy waiting for someone in the corridor. He seemed to be daydreaming, looking as though he was in his own world and when I tapped him on the shoulder to ask if he was okay he flinched and began to blush. I had never really seen Malfoy blush before; he usually kept all his emotions hidden from the outside world. He said that Professor McGonagall wanted to see us in her office, something about a ball of some sort and he hurried off to the Headmistress'

Office.

As we walked I couldn't help but glance at Malfoy. There he walked beautiful as ever- Dear Merlin here we go again he is not… okay so he is a bit beautiful. Every couple of minutes I would look over at him for a moment then quickly look back down at my feet. I was silently wishing that the floor would just open and swallow me up and end my misery. You see, I couldn't stop looking at him; I couldn't stop thinking about him either. "Shit" I whispered quietly.

At this Malfoy quickly stopped walking and looked straight at me saying "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd hear Hermione Granger-Head Girl, Gryffindor Princess curse"

"Bugger off will you" I replied back and kept on walking.

"Geez, Granger- what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing Ferret, and even if there was I would tell you" I replied back. I could see his facial features seem to drop and his small smirk quickly disappear.

"Fine, be that way Granger" and with that he stopped walking, turned to his right and said "I've just remembered, I left something back in Potions. Don't wait up" and disappeared.

"What his problem?" I mumbled and continued up the corridor. When I reached McGonagall's office I noticed that there was no sign of Draco- I mean Malfoy. Yes, there was no sign of **Malfoy. **I figured that he was already upstairs so I proceeded to the Headmistress.

When I reached McGonagall's office I knocked lightly waiting for a reply. The door slowly opened and none other than Luna Lovegood popped out.

"Oh hello Hermione!" she said with a dreamy smile, "please do come in." I followed her through the door and entered the room.

"Good Evening Miss Granger, is there I can help you with?" McGonagall asked "Miss Lovegood here was just telling my about the castle's Nargle problem"

"Didn't you want to see me Professor?" I asked confused "Malfoy said you wanted to meet with us."

"I don't recall asking for you, dear. But, if you would like to discuss something Miss Lovegood and I were just finishing up."

"No, no Professor. I think I'm good " I replied with a weak smile.

"Splendid! Now you and Miss Lovegood better be going, you wouldn't want Filch to catch you out when past dark. But before you two go, would you like some sweets? Dumbledore left me an enormous supply of treats and goodies" she said winking.

"Thank you Professor" Luna and I replied in unison as we reached for a Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean.

"Now off you go girls, feel free to visit any time." And with that Luna and I left, leaving a cheery Headmistress behind.

As we walked Luna began to speak, "You know Hermione, you shouldn't be so harsh with him, he just wants your attention"

I looked over at her puzzled, "Who Luna?"

"Why, Draco of course" she replied, "He just wants you to notice him"

I held back a laugh. Malfoy want ME to notice him, fat chance. "Why do you say that Luna?" I asked my friend.

"The Winnyspirts" she replied once again "they like to dance inside our heads sometime, so they always know what were thinking."

I smiled at this. I loved hearing about all of Luna's magical friends. "So, the Winnyspirts told you?"

"Oh yes! I talk to almost every magical creature here at Hogwarts, except for those troublesome Nargles; they always seem to be making problems. I wonder if they learned from Peeves."

"So you're saying that Draco Malfoy-Honorary Pureblood, Slytherin Prince & Sex God wants MY attention?"

"Indeed Hermione, in fact if the Winnyspirts are correct you two seem to be crushing on each other."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth I instantly felt my cheeks begin to blush furiously. Damn Winnyspirts! Real or not they just gave away my secret! "What makes them think that?" I said trying to sound as though it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Well Hermione, when I heard the Winnyspirts I decided to watch you a bit to see if what they said was true. And fro what I've been seeing you two have been staring at each other an awful lot lately. Haven't you noticed how distracted Draco has been, I mean you are Head Girl, you practically dorm with him! Besides, the Winnyspirts can see inside our heads remember! They see all of our thoughts, and they say that Draco's have been about a certain curly-haired Brunette on a certain Slytherin's Quidditch broom." She said with a wink.

I began to blush bright red once again. HE was really thinking about me. I felt a smile creep upon my face.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Hermione," she said seeing me blush "that's absolutely nothing compared to what Blaise thinks about me" a naughty smirk crept upon her small pink lips, "Nothing at ALL."

I smiled, remembering that Blaise and Luna had been dating for..6..7…8 months now. They had told us after the war and even though he was a Slytherin, the olive-skinned Italian boy was able to be friendly with Harry, Ron, Gin, Neville, and I.

"Speak of the Devil" Luna suddenly said as Blaise Zambini strode down the corridor and over to us.

"Hermione" he said with a nod, "My Darling" he said to Luna as he picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it. His violet eyes seemed to glow whenever he was around Luna. I was truly happy for them; Luna was a very lucky girl indeed. Next to Malfoy and Harry, Blaise Zambini was the third hottest guy in school- Gin even agrees. With his olive skin, dark mahogany brown hair, violet eyes, and gentlemanly charm he could have any girl in a heartbeat. But, of course his heart only beat for a certain blue-eyed, blonde-haired Ravenclaw. They were truly, Madly in-love and from what Luna told Gin and I at our Friday-Night sleepovers, they had passed second base a long time ago.

"What are two fine young ladies like yourselves doing out past curfew?" Blaise asked snaking his arm around Luna's waist.

"Just out for a little stroll Blaise" I replied. Damn! How I wish I had something like they did. Everyone seemed to have someone around here: Ginny had Harry, Luna had Blaise, Neville had Hannah Abbot, Seamus had Lavender, and I think based on all his sneaking around, that Ron had Pansy.

After my moment of thought I looked back over at Blaise, who was currently twirling Luna around, as if she were a dancer. I then realized that I should probably give them their privacy and said "You know, It really is getting late, I'd better be off."

"See you tomorrow Hermione!" Luna replied while Blaise mumbled something about being careful walking back.

"Have fun" I replied smiling and with a wink, I was gone.

It really was getting late so I decided to head back to the common room. Merlin- was I tired! When I entered, there was no Draco in sight so I sat down on our silver couch and closed my eyes.

**Draco:**

Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn! How could I be so stupid- caring for Granger when she obviously doesn't feel the same way about me? I mean she still treats me like the little Brat I was in second year. You see after Weasel-Bee randomly decided to break my jaw, she and I had grown closer and most grudges had been forgotten. I apologized for being as she so nicely put it: "A Pig-headed, arrogant, little Snob who cared about no one but himself" and she apologized for punching me in the nose back in third year. I though we seemed pretty even, that is until today. I had came to get her for our "meeting with McGonagall", which was pretty much an excuse just to walk with her. I figured that we'd joke around, flirt without even realizing it, and maybe even hold hands. Yeah-I know, Corny right. But then she started cursing and it was like she had completely forgotten the past month! I feel so stupid!

Just then I heard the door open and Hermione shout "Malfoy? You there?"

I didn't answer, but waited until I heard faint snoring to proceed down the stairs. What I saw both amused and intrigued me. Hermione Granger was lying on a silver sofa, her beautiful chestnut curl spewed around her like a golden halo, breathing steadily. I figured she was asleep; so one little kiss couldn't hurt.

I slowly lowered my head down, until my lips were just centimeters from her's and I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and closed the gap between us. It was a gentile kiss, her soft lips moving against mine until a hand tanged itself in my hair and Hermione began to kiss back. I could now taste her lips as I ran my tongue in and out of her mouth. I started caressing her cheek with my hand gently, just so I could feel her soft delicate skin while, one of her hands still entangled in my hair while the other held my face close. Merlin- It was probably the best kiss I've ever had- and trust me, I've kissed tons of girls before. After what seemed like hours we broke apart and I looked straight into her eyes.

**So what do you think? Please, Please, please Review & Thank you to DevonLee for your words of wisdom- I Do Truly Appreciate it :) Also Big thanks to both DevonLee and brenluvshp for adding "Only Time Can Tell" to their Favorites 3 I'll try to at least put up one more chapter by tomorrow night. Thank you again to any of my readers- I Love You All! 3**

**XOXOXOXO- The HufflePuffPrincess23 **


	3. Précieux The Owl & The Red Silk Dress

**Only Time Can Tell:**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, or any of these characters or places :( **

October 1st -2nd, 1999- The First Date

**Hermione: **

Ever since the day we kissed, Draco and I had been growing closer and closer. At first it started out as simple little things that no one ever noticed, like calling each other by our first names and walking to and from class together. But now it seems like whenever I talk to Draco, there always are a group of jealous Slytherin girls that "Just happen to be around" and I'm starting to get tired of it. The worst part is, I still haven't told Gin, Luna, or Pansy. Yes- Pansy. I know that she hasn't been the friendliest these past few years, but ever since her and Ron officially started dating we've become pretty close. I mean she's beautiful, pretty nice, and extremely devious so she fits right in with us. I'm not saying that I'm beautiful, but Gin and Luna are, so I guess it works.

Anyway, like I was saying- I haven't told Gin, Luna, or Pans about the kiss and tonight is our weekly Friday-night sleepover. I'm pretty sure that Gin knows something's up, because I'm terrible at keeping secrets and I seem pretty jumpy whenever tries to talk to me. Like yesterday, Gin came up behind me while I was looking at a book in the Library and said "So what's New with you Mi?"- I swear I nearly died of a heart attack.

Not to mention that Ginny can basically read me like a book, I'm actually surprised that I've kept this quiet for so long.

Earlier today Luna's owl Précieux, appeared outside my widow when I was getting ready for class. The small grey bird was distinct among others because of her gorgeous eyes, the color of eggplant and the small purple ribbon that had been charmed to stay around her left leg. I walked up to the small bird stroked her head affectionately and removed the piece of from her right leg.

"Mione,

Sorry, but we won't be at breakfast due to a meeting with McGonagall. We dropped by to get you earlier, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, so we didn't want to wake you. Don't worry Mi- everything's fine, no one's hurt, no one's dying- have a good day. See ya tonight- Oh and by the way, we'll bring the box :)

Hugs and Kisses- Luna, Ginny, and Pansy"

Damn, I almost forgot about the box. "The Boy Box" as we called it, had a list of every boy in Hogwarts 6th year and up along with picture to match. But you see, this list was charmed so that a heart appeared next to the name of the boy you've kissed last, but the bad thing is, even though only you can see the heart, the picture of the boy appears on the back for everyone to see. I had never had anything to worry about before because my oh-so-small crush on Ron hadn't been strong enough to make the list, but now I'm scared.

I folded the note up, put it in my bag, and sent Précieux on her way, still trying to forget about the box. I made my way down to breakfast and sat down right next to Harry.

"So Ron, I hear you were busy with Parkinson last night" Harry said.

"Shut it Harry" Ron said blushing furiously, "What I do in my free time is none of your concern"

I of course, knew EXACTLY what Harry was talking about because Pansy has the need tell us everything, and I mean EVERYTHING about her love life with Ron. I feel sorry for Gin though, because whenever Pans brings him up in a romantic way, she looks like she's about to throw-up. I don't really mind though- I'm just happy that two more of my best friends are in happy relationships.

After Harry's little comment, he and I talked a little before departing for our first class.

Classes seemed to last forever. The only thing that got me through them was the fact that I would see Gin, Luna, and Pansy later. I finally finished and went back up to my dorm to get ready for the sleepover. I quickly changed into my pajama's: a bright blue shirt with the words "I LOVE PINK" imprinted on the front and a pair of matching shorts that Ginny had convinced me to buy when she forced me into a muggle store called "Victoria's Secret". I don't really want to know how she knew about the store, because when we got to the lingerie boutique, everyone there knew exactly knew she was meaning that she had been there quite a few times.

I set up the snacks, nail-polish, make-up, and hair products, along with the newest wizard gossip magazines, and the latest "Witch Weekly" that Gin had sent over for tonight.

I stood admiring my handy work when I heard a knock on my door. I slowly walked over and opened it peeking my head out. There standing before me was the last person I would have expected- Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Hermione" he said cheerfully "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" I replied, "What's up?"

"Well I know that we've been growing closer these past few days and I was wondering if you know, you wanted to go out sometime?" I could tell he was nervous because His cheeks were now bright red and he was definitely avoiding eye contact.

"Sure, is tomorrow okay?" I asked.

"Oh ya, tomorrow's GREAT. How about I pick you up around five-ish?"

"Okay see you tomorrow" and with that I kissed his check and closed the door.

It took about half a minute for Luna, Gin, and Pans to arrive and about two seconds after letting them in to see the giant ring on Luna's finger (A/N Pic on Profile).

"Oh My Merlin- Luna are you..." I started but I was cut off by Luna's screams.

"BLAISE AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED! HE ASKED ME LATE LAST NIGHT! THAT'S WHY WE WERE MEETING MCGONAGALL! WE'RE HAVING THE WEDDING HERE AT HOGWARTS!" she screamed excitedly. By now we were all jumping up and down and hugging.

"And the best part is," she began again "I want you to be my maid of honor" her voice dreamy again.

"You want ME to be your maid of honor?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yes, I've known you the longest and besides, the Winnyspirts have told me who Blaise wants his best man to be, and I think that considering your relationship it would work out very nicely" Luna said winking at me.

I could feel my cheeks becoming warm, but I smiled anyway. I mean, it's not everyday that one of you best friends tells you she's getting married.

"SO- who's ready for the Boy Box?" Ginny said excitedly.

Shit- I had completely forgotten and now I was as nervous as ever.

"Ok Ginny, you go first" Said Pansy, her smile growing wider as she spoke.

Ginny picked up the list and smiled slightly. She then held it behind her back and shouted "3 guesses who!"

"Harry" we all said at the same time and Gin began to blush slightly.

"Okay, you got me! Pans- your turn" Pansy snatched the list from behind Ginny's back and looked down at it before doing exactly what Gin had done minutes before.

"3 guesses who!" she yelled.

"Ron" Luna and I said, while Ginny simple replied, "Gag"

"Ugh this is no fun! We all know that I kissed Ron, Gin kissed Harry, and Luna OBVIOUSLY kissed Blaise- we need to mix this up"

Suddenly all eyes were on me as my three best friends had devious smirks on their faces. "Mi, how bout you?"

"Um," I tried to say but before I could finish the list was in my hands and a small pink heart was forming next to Draco's name. I instantly blushed and hid the list behind my back. "Uh, 3 guesses who?" I said weakly.

"Hmm….. Anthony Goldstein?"

"Theo Nott?"

"Oh I have it! Michael Corner!"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, no, and no"

Just then Pansy, being the sneaky Slytherin she is, snuck up behind me and grabbed the list.

"YOU KISSED DRACO BLOODY MALFOY, AND DIDN'T TELL US!"

**Normal P.O.V**

The next morning was cold and cloudy, the type of weather that makes you want to sit by the fire and drink hot cocoa all day long. But, today was the day of the first Hogsmeade visit and Hermione was being dragged through the village by Ginny, Pansy, and Luna.

**Hermione: **

I wonder if this is legal- being forced to try on outfits against my will. We've been at it for over three hours now and still no luck. Ugh- if we don't find something soon I think my arms are going to fall off from all this zipping of the dresses.

Finally, Ginny pulls me to our last store, some place called "La lumière de la beauté". It looks beautiful, and from what I can see all these dresses are very expensive. I continue to look around when I hear a lovely voice come from behind me.

"Bonjour Mesdames, je peux vous aider à trouver quelque chose?" the beautiful French woman asks.

"Bonjour tante Gabrielle" Pansy quickly replies- wow I never knew she spoke French.

"Pansy, c'est que vous ma chérie? Oh combien vous êtes belle! Puis-je obtenir quelque chose?" the woman continued.

"Ah oui tante Gabrielle, pouvez-vous nous aider à trouver une robe pour ma chère Hermione ami?"

"Tout pour toi chérie, maintenant que l'on est Hermione?"

"She's right here," Pansy said grabbing my hand.

"Marvelous" Pansy's Aunt said in English, "What color dress would you like"

"Well I was thinking red," said Ginny, now entering the conversation, "It goes well with your hair. Luna what do you think?"

"Oh, red is very nice, but I think a touch of silver would really make it pop" Luna's dreamy voice said.

"I like how you think, Miss Luna" Aunt Gabrielle replied. She paused and then left only to return moments later with a gorgeous dress in her hand. "How is this?"

"Oh My Merlin, it's Beautiful!" I exclaimed. The dress indeed was stunning, made of fine red silk with black and silver beading at the top. It looked as though it would fall right above my knees, showing of my legs without looking slutty. (A/N Pic on Profile)

"Well what are you waiting for? Try it on!" squealed Pansy

I grabbed the dress, ran to a dressing room, slipped the dress on, and walked out. "So, what do you think?" I said flashing a smile.

"Oh Mione, it's stunning!" said Ginny.

"It looks beautiful, and the red will keep the Nargles away" replied Luna

"You need that dress Mi" squealed Pansy once again "Combien, ma tante Gabrielle?"

"Pour vous Darling, il est gratuit." She replied.

"Really?" I asked. The French woman nodded her head. "Oh merci, merci beaucoup!"

As we turned to leave Aunt Gabrielle shouted, "Wait!" we all turned to look at her "You will be needing these as well" she said handing me an adorable pair of ankle boots.

"Adieu Aunte Gabrielle, et encore Merci beaucoup!" we all said as we left the shop.

"Adieu mes chéris, arrêtez-vous n'importe quand!" and with that we headed back to the castle.

**Draco:**

Damn, why was I so nervous? Malfoy's were NEVER nervous, though even the thought of my date with Hermione made my palms sweat. I looked at the clock; 4:58. I took one last deep breath and then knocked on Hermione's door.

"Yes?" Pansy's head popped out from behind the large oak door.

"Hey Pans, is Hermione there?" I replied.

"Oh ya, but can you wait a second Draco?" I nodded and Pansy's head disappeared only to be replaced by Weaselette's.

"You listen here Mister," she began "If you do anything to hurt Hermione in any way, you can expect a VERY large group of VERY angry people coming your way- Got that?"

I gulped and nodded my head. "Great!" she said now sweetly. "Now you two have fun- but not TOO much fun."

She opened the door and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked out. As soon as I saw her I felt a smile creep onto my face, NOT a smirk, but a real honest-to-goodness smile. There standing before me, was Hermione Granger her hair put up with a few curly strands framing her face in a beautiful red silk dress. I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Um, Shall we go?" I asked offering her my arm.

She nodded yes, hugged her friends one last time, and took my arm.

"May I ask where you are taking me this evening Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot Miss. Granger, In fact I'm going to need to put this on you" I said holding up a red silk scarf. My hands tied the scarf around her beautiful eyes, I grabbed her hand, and began towards our destination.

After about 10 minutes of walking we stopped in the middle of the seventh floor corridor. I turned to face her and removed the scarf right as a giant wooden door appeared.

"The Room of Requirement" I heard her whisper as I lead her through the door and into the large room.

The room had obviously known what I wanted because it looked like a scene from one of those Bloody Romantic Muggle movies Pansy had made Blaise and I watch. There before us appeared to be a small restaurant in the middle of Muggle London waiting just for us. It wasn't really a restaurant, but the atmosphere that the room provided was sure convincing.

Hermione and I walked over to a table and sat down. Winky the house elf appeared moments later holding to dishes of food. She placed the dishes down in front of us and uncovered them.

"Shepard's Pie, my favorite, how did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I have my connections" Truth is I had no idea. It must have been the room that knew.

We talked and dined until dinner was finished and then we shared a piece of French Silk Pie, another one of Hermione's favorites. After we finished eating I tied the scarf around her eyes once again and we took off.

I lead her down to the castle grounds and untied the scarf. As soon as it fell from her eyes Hermione gasped and marveled in the beauty of the scene before us. Thousands of fairies lit up the space around us, while their light reflected off the lake creating the perfect ambiance. We sat down and watched them dance up and down as if there was some kind of music playing, that only they could hear. The fairies we so lost in each other and the music that they didn't even notice us sitting there watching them.

I took the black rose that I had found and tucked it in her hair, while she took my hand and held it.

"Draco," she began, "Tonight has been the most beautiful night of my life, thank you."

"There's no need to thank me," I said as our heads moved closer together, "I should be the one thanking you." And with that she closed the gap between our lips.

**Translations:**

"Bonjour Mesdames, je peux vous aider à trouver quelque chose?" - **"Hello ladies, can I help you find something?"**

"Bonjour tante Gabrielle"- **"Hello Auntie Gabrielle"**

"Pansy, c'est que vous ma chérie? Oh combien vous êtes belle! Puis-je obtenir quelque chose?- **"Pansy is that you darling? Oh how beautiful you are! Can I get you anything?"**

"Ah oui tante Gabrielle, pouvez-vous nous aider à trouver une robe pour ma chère Hermione ami?"- **"Oh Auntie Gabrielle, can you help us find a dress for my dear friend Hermione?"**

Tout pour toi chérie, maintenant que l'on est Hermione?- **" Anything for you darling, Now which one is Hermione?"**

"Combien, ma tante Gabrielle?"- "**How much, Auntie Gabrielle?"**

"Pour vous Darling, il est gratuit."- **"For you Darling, it is free."**

"Oh merci, merci beaucoup!"- **"Oh Thank You, Thank You so much!"**

"Adieu Aunte Gabrielle, et encore Merci beaucoup!"- **"Goodbye Auntie Gabrielle, and Thank you so much!"**

"Adieu mes chéris, arrêtez-vous n'importe quand!"- **"Goodbye my Darlings, stop by any time!"**

**So what do you think? I'm so, so sorry that this is late but it took a while to write. Thank you once again for reading this and a special thanks to: teamjacob1995, ****El' Caliente, christina509, supernatural-scarlett, foreverthename, & jellybeancow (BTW I love your username :) for adding me or my story to your favorites/ alert lists- It's the support from you guys that helps me keep writing ;) And also a HUGE THANKS to DevonLee once again for reviewing. I've posted the link for the story poster on my profile along with pics of Luna's ring and Hermione's dress. Review are GREAT and I Love all of my readers :) **

**XOXO- TheHufflePuffPrincess23**


	4. Carrot Heads and Starry Nights

**Only Time Can Tell:**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, or any of these characters or places :( **

November 26th- The Day They Said, "I Love You"

Hermione:

47 Days. It had been 47 days sine Luna and Blaise became engaged and Luna already has most of the wedding already planned out. All of our dresses, the guy's suits, the cake, and the color scheme were all picked out and Luna couldn't be happier.

In other news, Draco and I have officially been a couple for 44 days. Those 44 days have probably been the best of my life.

Gin, Luna, and Pans couldn't have been more excited. They now make me tell them EVERYTHING that Draco and I do. In Fact, I found a folder under Gin's bed the other day marked "Mione/Malfoy Wedding"- Same old Ginny.

Although it took a while for Harry and Ron to get used to the idea of Draco and I together, I'm pretty sure they're okay with it now, especially since Ginny's little "Talk" with them, where both of them came of came out with bright pink hair.

Anyway, today is the day that Luna, Blaise, and the entire wedding party get to skip classes and flu to Diagon Alley to try on our outfits for the wedding. I was pretty excited, not because we got to skip classes, but because we got to see Luna in her dress for the first time.

It was a cold and cloudy day, much like the one when we went to Hogsmeade actually.

I was sleeping in my Oh-So-Comfy bed, until Ginny decided that I had slept enough. Naturally, having Fred and George as brothers, Gin was a bit of a trickster herself so she decided that pranking me was the best way to wake me up.

Ginny, being the devious redhead she was, decided that it was only fair to wake me up, if she woke Draco up as well and thus, her plan went into action.

You see, Draco loves his hair- and so do I. It's silky texture and beautiful color seem to complete Draco and because so he treasures it. So to have a little fun, Ginny used a color-changing spell on Draco's hair while he was still asleep. She then, decided to get him to notice by completely drenching him with ice-cold water.

""

I suddenly snapped out of my sleeping stage and ran into Draco's room, not caring if I was only wearing short-shorts and a tank top.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I asked frantically- and then I saw it: Draco Malfoy was standing before me in only his boxers with BRIGHT ORANGE HAIR.

"This Hermione!" He said pointing to his hair, "THIS is what's wrong"

"Oh My Merlin- WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed. Then I suddenly realized it: Bright orange hair- Gin was getting her revenge for when Draco told her that she looked like a carrot, back in forth-year.

"Ginerva , this is NOT Funny" I replied calmly.

"HEY- that's not fair, using my full name: You know how much I hate it!" Gin replied coming out from her hiding place.

Draco, now feeling overly exposed, grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

"Wealette- What are you doing in here?" Draco asked.

"Waking you two up, were supposed to be downstairs with Luna and Blaise!" she replied as she went to leave. "Oh and by the way Mi" she whispered to me, "Your boyfriend has got a HOT body" and with a wink she left.

I looked over at Draco, "So you feel comfortable in your Boxers in front of me, but suddenly feel exposed when Gin walks in"

"Oh course I am- you're my girlfriend, I could walk around stark-naked and feel comfortable around you," I felt my cheeks grow hot, "But Weaslette, she's a whole different story." Draco said while attempting to change his hair back.

"Babe stop, your making it worse- here let me help" and with a wave of my wand, Draco's hair was back to normal.

"Thank You" He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled. "Now go get ready, we have to get downstairs."

I waved goodbye and walked over to my room to get dressed.

After putting some clothes on I raced down stairs to find Gin, Harry, Pansy, Ron, Draco, Luna, and Blaise.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty" squealed Pansy, as she jumped up and down. "I've been up since 4, I only got one hour of sleep!"

"Umm… Why is she so happy about her lack of sleep?"

"Coffee" Gin, Harry, and Ron said at the same time.

"Trust me she needed it, we had a wild night." Ron said with a smirk growing on his face

Wow- when did everyone start smirking?

"Ronald!" Pansy giggled, while Gin looked, as she was about to be sick.

"Okay you two, settle down," said Luna calmly "We have to get going" and with that we all took off for McGonagall's office.

Once we got there, Blaise knocked on the door and the Headmistress opened it.

"Why Hello , Miss Lovegood, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Weasley, , Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss. Granger." She said with a nod. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Oh yes Professor," replied Luna stepping towards the fire place, "Whenever you are Blaise."

Zambini walked over to Luna, grabbed her hand, and they were gone.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, Miss, Weasley – you next." And in a second, they were gone too.

Two by two we all were transported to the Leaky Cauldron. When we all arrived, we proceeded through the brick wall and into the alley. Luna immediately spotted the shop we were looking for, some place called " The Blooming Lily" and Luna, Gin, Pans, and I went inside. The boys waved goodbye and ran off to whatever store Blaise choose to get the tuxes at.

"The Blooming Lily" was absolutely gorgeous inside, with 11 foot ceilings, glass chandeliers, and candles everywhere, it looked like a very expensive wedding shop in Muggle London that I was forced into when I was younger.

"Oh Miss Luna" a young saleswoman said as we entered, " Are you ready to try on your gown?"

"Yes, that would be delightful" Luna replied as she followed the saleswoman behind the changing screen.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" I squealed, "Pans, I'm starting to sound like you"

"I wonder if it's going to be White or Ivory…." Ginny said, looking as though she was in very deep thought.

"This is taking to long" Pansy complained, "Here put this in that crack in the screen" she said handing Gin an Extendable Ear.

"Where did you..." Gin began.

"I'm dating your brother, remember!" Pansy replied cutting her off, "Now come on!"

Gin ran over and slid the ear in to a crack in the screen and hurried back with the other end.

"Here," she said holding the ear up to her own.

"Umm… Miss Lovegood- Your dress doesn't fit," said the meek voice of the saleswoman.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T FIT" screamed a voice, "YOU'RE A DAMN WITCH- MAKE IT FIT!" We all looked at each other. Luna would never shout- or curse for that matter.

"Luna," I cried "Is everything okay?"

"Yes Mi, I'll be right out!" she yelled back.

Moments later Luna stepped out in a beautiful white ruffled dress (Picture on my profile :) "So, what do you think?" Luna asked sweetly.

"Oh Luna, It's gorgeous!" Pansy said running up to hug her.

"Luna- it's so elegant!" I replied.

"It looks AMAZING on you Luna!" Ginny screamed.

"Do you think Blaise will like it?" Luna asked with a worried look on her face.

"YES!"

"Defiantly!'

"I bet he won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Luna smiled. "Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you" and with that she went to get changed.

"Was that Luna yelling?" Pansy asked worried.

"I've never heard her yell before." Added Ginny.

"She's under a lot of stress, don't you think that if you just planned an entire wedding by yourself you'd be on edge too?" I said with a worried look on my face. Yes Luna was under A LOT of stress, but she was never this out of character before. In the 4, almost 5 years I've known Luna, she's NEVER yelled at anyone for anything. Even when the Slytherins would make fun of her and take her stuff, she never lost her temper.

"I'll be right back," I said to Gin and Pansy as I walked over to Luna.

"Luna, is something wrong?" I asked, "You seem a little upset"

"Oh no Hermione, everything's' fine!" she said trying to act cheerful, but I could tell by the look in her now, sad blue eyes that everything was NOT fine.

"Are you sure? Because Luna, you know you can tell me anything."

"Oh Hermione really, it's nothing. I'm just feeling a little under the weather- that's all." I could see the tears forming in her eyes, as though she was about to burst out crying.

"Okay," I said pulling her into a hug, "but if there's anything that you want to talk about, my door is always open"

"I know Mi, I love you guys so much" by this point single tears were falling from her eyes and onto her face.

"Don't cry Luna, it'll make you makeup run and mess-up your pretty face" I said as she wiped her eyes.

Letting out a laugh she continued, "My face is not pretty, honestly I think I'm ugly. Why can't I be pretty like you, or Pansy, or Gin?"

"Luna your far more beautiful than I could ever be," I said smiling "but think of it this way: out of all the girls at Hogwarts, the Beautiful Blaise Zambini choose YOU. Not me, not Pansy, not Ginny, not even Astoria Greengrass- He choose YOU."

"Yah, I guess you're right." She said with a smile forming on her face.

"Besides- He loves you SO MUCH that he's MARRYING YOU, Luna. Blaise Zambini is MARRYING YOU. "

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I'm nothing compared to those Nargles ."

"That's the Luna we know and love" I replied hugging her again.

"You guys okay back there?" I heard Gin shout.

""Yeah, were coming Ginny" I replied as we got up and walked back to Gin and Pans.

"I'm going to go find Blaise and the guys and bring them back here, okay?" said Luna as she turned around and now faced us.

"Sure"

"Go for it"

"Have Fun!"

And with that Luna skipped out the door and around the corner.

"So, what's wrong with Luna?" Pansy immediately asked.

"Yeah Mi, Spill" added Ginny.

"Well, she said she wasn't feeling very well and then she started saying how ugly she was…" I began, but was soon cut off by Ginny and Pansy.

"She's the farthest thing from ugly!" said a shocked Ginny.

"I would DIE for eyes like hers." replied Pansy.

"I know right! Anyways, I think she may beginning to get cold feet." I finished.

"But the wedding's still almost 2 months away!" Gin ands Pans said together.

"It is odd, but you know what's even more odd is the fact that they'll only be 3 months engaged when they get married. That seems like a rather short engagement, don't you think?" I blurted out.

"I wonder if she's rushing it!" Pansy said, looking as if she just found out that her subscription to Witch Weekly was just cancelled.

"No that's not the kind of thing Luna would do" Gin reassured her, right as Luna skipped through the door with the guys.

"Hello Ladies," began Blaise, "are you ready to go see your dresses?"

"Sounds good'

"Hell Yes"

"YAY!"

We all looked at Pansy.

"Yay?" I asked.

"She's still pumped full of coffee, Mione" Ron reminded me.

"With that said- Let's go!" Luna asked, back to her dreamy self again. She then began skipping towards the door and we all followed.

_ *2 hours later* _

"Does this color make me look fat?" Pansy asked as she examined herself in our bridesmaid dresses.

"No your as skinny as a twig" I replied.

I was surprised when Luna said that the Dresses were going to be royal blue and not some colorful color like orange or yellow, but then again- it was a Ravenclaw color. The dress was a fitted, gown that hugged all of our curves. It was rather simple, with a blue flower on the chest (picture is on Profile :)

"Are you sure?" asked Pansy once again.

"POSITIVE" we all replied. Pans had been asking us that same question for the last hour. Gin and I had all ready removed our dresses and changed back into our regular clothes.

"Pansy please, I'm starving" groaned Ron.

"Okay, but one last time, are you POSTIVE that royal blue doesn't make me look like an elephant?"

"YES"

"Oh, Merlin Kill Me Now!"

"Sweet Baby Voldemort- Yes Pansy!"

"Pans- YOU'RE NOT FAT"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"The Nargles must have been feeding you lies"

"You look Fine!"

"JUST BUY THE DAMN DRESS!"

"Okay, okay, no need to yell!" replied Pansy, "but one last thing, do you think my hips look big?"

"PANSY!"

_* Later that night*_

**Draco**

After about 3 hours of convincing Pansy, that she wasn't fat, we finally made it back to Hogwarts.

Blaise had come over because the girls were having a sleepover and Potty and Weasel had worlds to save. We were currently discussing the recent Quidditch match- Hufflepuff against Gryffindor.

"No Blaise, I'm telling you- Smith wasn't nearly as bad as the Weasel," I shouted.

"But you see Draco, at least Weasley has the smallest amount of common sense- that's why he didn't try to save that other Hufflepuff and get hit by a Bludger in the process!" Blaise shot back.

Just then, an owl tapped at the window and I walked over to get it. I untied the note on its left leg and sent the bird on it's way as I began to read.

"Draco,

I need something to do. Ginny, and Pansy have gone down to the kitchens to get some Fudge, Plum Pudding, and some French Fries (don't ask) to eat and Luna has gone to talk to Blaise and I have a feeling that it may take a while. Meet me at our secret place in 3 minutes.

-Hermione"

I quickly stuffed the note in my pocket, a smile on my face.

"Who was that from?" Blaise asked.

"Nobody, uh listen Blaise I have to go"

"Oh okay then Best-friend- Go run off to Hermione and I'll see you later" he replied.

"I owe you" I said as I rushed out the door.

"Hell yeah, you do" I heard Blaise yell back.

It only took me about 2 minutes to reach the Astronomy Tower and I was not the least bit surprised at what awaited me.

"Hey Handsome" Hermione said kissing my cheek.

"Hey Gorgeous "I replied kissing her on the lips. The kiss lasted about 3 minutes, but Hermione finally pulled back.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" she said, looking up into the night sky.

"Not as beautiful as you" I replied. Oh Merlin- I was beginning to sound like Blaise.

"Oh, stop it" Hermione said as she began to blush.

"I'm sorry that I can't stop complimenting the girl I love!" I replied. Suddenly Hermione froze. Oh no- had I said the wrong thing. For a couple second Hermione just stood there, looking as though she were about to cry.

"You, You LOVE me?" she asked.

"Body and Soul" I replied casually. I really don't see what the big deal was.

"So you love ME? But, I'm so ugly and annoying." she said back.

"Hermione, first of all, you're not ugly, in fact you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Secondly, I love you because you are you- no matter what you are." I replied. Oh yeah- that was smooth.

"I love you too," Hermione said and she grabbed my head and kissed me. If I had died right then and there, I would still be the happiest guy on the planet.

We soon broke apart and said goodbye because the girls were back and calling for her. I kissed her goodnight and began walking back to our dorms.

Once I got there, I could still not believe what had just happened- I felt like I was on cloud nine.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and threw it open.

"Yes Zambini?"

"Bro, I'm screwed" Blaise said as he walked into the common room with tears in his eyes.

"Blaise, what's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm SO, SO, Screwed" he said again now sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Seriously Bro- what's wrong?" I asked again looking at him worried.

"Luna's Pregnant."

**Dun, Dun, Dun- Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it just felt right. So the real question is- is Luna having a boy or a girl? And what is with Pansy and Caffeine? Anyways, remember Reviews = Love and I love you all. I can't believe that this story already has almost 500 hits! Thanks so much to all my dedicated readers out there- I love you guys. Once again thank you so much to DevonLee, Ghost or Goth, and Lingo10 for reviewing- you guys are the reason I write :) Also thank you to anyone who has favorite me or my story- you inspire me. Pictures of both Luna's and Gin, Pansy, and Hermione's dresses are on my profile so feel free to check those out :P**

**Hugs and Kisses- TheHufflePuffPrincess23**


	5. The Chosen One & Magical Mistletoe

**Only Time Can Tell: **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, or any of these characters or places :( **

December 16th, 1999 -Their First Christmas: Part One

Hermione:

Ah Christmas. I absolutely LOVE Christmas time, not because of the presents, but because of all the spirit. Last year, Harry and I were hunting Horcruxes, so we didn't get to celebrate. In fact, we didn't even know it was Christmas until we visited Godric's Hollow.

Until that night, I had never appreciated Harry so much. That was the night I realized, that no matter what, Harry would be there for me. Even though Luna, Pansy, and Gin were my **Besties**, Harry was my absolute **Best Friend. **

Istill hadn't told anyoneabout whathad happened between Draco and me, that night almost a month ago and it was killing me inside. I realized that I had to tell someone, and that someone had to be my closest dearest friend. Harry. He was it! We have always told each other EVERYTHING and he's like my other half. Not in a romantic way- of course, for I had Draco and he had Gin, but in a way that only the two of us could understand.

So on the Sixteenth, I told him.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked as he looked at me with open eyes.

"He said that he loved me, Harry." I replied quietly.

"And what did you tell him?"

"ItoldhimthatIlovedhimtoo." I rushed as I began to blush bright red.

"What?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I told him that I loved him too." I said again, more slowly and loudly this time.

Harry looked at me for a minute and the replied, "Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love him?" He asked again.

"Yes, of Course I do. Draco loves me for me and I love him back."

"Slytherin and all?"

"Slytherin and all." I replied firmly with a nod of my head.

"Well Mione, If he make's you happy and you love him, then I guess it's meant to be." Harry said looking down at the floor than back up at me.

"Oh Harry!" I said with a huge smile on my face. I ran over to him and hugged him. "You really are my best friend."

"Right back at you" he said with a wink. "That Malfoy is a lucky guy."

I pulled him in for another hug. "I don't know what I would do with out you!"

"Yeah, I know I'm just that great." Harry said laughing as I grabbed a Daily Prophet and hit him on the head.

"JUST KIDDING, MIONE" He replied rubbing his head. "We don't need a repeat of Sixth Year!"

"Thanks again, Harry" I said with a big smile. "And remember- No telling anyone. Even Ron or Ginny"

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it. You have to tell them when you're ready."

"You really are a life saver." I replied, "Like, literally."

"That is actually true. I DID save THOUSANDS of lives in both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds- I mean, I AM HARRY POTTER!" He replied over dramatically, causing every one else in the library to look straight at him.

"I love that." he said with a smirk on his face. Again- WHEN DID EVERYONE BEGIN TO SMIRK?

"Yes, I know Mister 'Chosen One'."

"You certainly do, Miss 'Brightest Witch of Her Age.'"

"Harry!" I said as I laughed, "You know how much that bugs me!"

"But why Mione, why does it bug you so much?" He replied with a playful look on his face. "You know it's true."

"It is not." I said back to the Green-eyed boy.

"Hmm, Lets see- In the last eight years you've: Helped locate and destroy all seven of Voldemort's Horcruxes; Helped unveil the secret of the Deathly Hallows; Live on the run for over a YEAR without being caught; Saved both my life and Ron's countless times; Solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets; Form a secret army right under Umbridge's nose; Help me survive possibly the most dangerous competition on Earth; Out smarted the Dementors and help Sirius escape; become head girl; and Most importantly- Keep a Perfect average through it all. I highly doubt any one, but 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age' could do all that."

"Merlin Harry- You make me sound like Hero" I replied looking down.

"Hermione, look at me. You ARE a hero, you are known for it everywhere- that and being 'Harry Potter's Best Friend'." Harry replied. Damn him. He knows I can't resist his "Boy Who Lived" Jokes.

Suddenly I began to laugh. "That Mister, was COMPLETELY UNFAIR! You know how much I love 'Chosen One' jokes."

"I know. You know, I'm beginning to think that I have a bit of Slytherin in me- you know, besides that tiny bit of Voldemort that we destroyed last year." Harry answered with a smirk.

"You know, you and Draco are a lot more alike than you think." I answered smiling again.

"Hey! I have never and will never be a ferret or an albino! I mean seriously- How is his hair so Blonde? Is it natural? Do you think I would look good as a blonde?"

"I happen to LOVE his hair, thank you very much! And Harry, you know I love both you and Gin, so for the sake of all of us- NEVER GO BLONDE." I said as I began to laugh yet again.

"Yeah- Gin would probably kill you…. And me." He said nodding, "And we CANNOT let 'The Boy Who Lived' die because of some silly hair changing spell."

"I really do admire your modesty Harry." I said jokingly.

At this Harry got up and climbed on top of the table we were sitting at.

"I know" he began as he began to pose like a hero. "Everyone admires me for SOME reason."

I then shot a jelly-leg jinx at him and he fell right down on his bum.

" Again- JUST KIDDING MIONE! No need for violence." He said as he cast the counter- spell and climbed onto the floor. "You know I'm not the boasting type. I'm not like that git, Cormac McLaggen."

"I know Harry, I know." I said as I looked around. "What time would you say it is?

"I don't know." Said the black-haired boy. "I'd say it's around seven O'clock, Why?"

"It's seven already! I've got to go, I said I'd meet Draco in our common room so that we can make Christmas cookies!" I replied as I began to gather my things.

"Draco? As in MALFOY-making COOKIES?" Harry started as he burst out laughing. "I can hardly imagine Draco Malfoy in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron with bowl of cookie dough in his hands."

At this I began giggling. "Yes well, it's happening, so get over it."

I stood up and left to go, but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"MUST you go fair maiden?" Harry said in his best "Prince Charming" voice. Damn that boy and his Drama.

"I'm afraid so, kind sir. But no worries, for I shall return with delicious baked goods!" I replied playing along.

"Well hurry back, fair maiden, for my life is not complete with out such delicious homemade treats." He said as he dramatically pretended to die.

"Bye, bye Harry!" I said as I began walking out of the library, but from the corner of my eye I saw Harry sit up and wink at me.

I soon arrived at the door to the head's compartments and knocked. I figured that I should l warn Draco instead of barging in.

Quickly, a Pale Blonde head popped out from behind the door and took my hand.

"Hi," I said as he led me to our kitchen, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Babe", he began, but stopped when we reached the kitchen, "Just standing in a kitchen full of sugar and baking crap! Nothing WEIRD about that!"

I could tell he was freaking out from the panic in his voice.

"What-" I began, but was cut off when Draco began babbling.

"The Hell Happened. I know. You see, I was trying to get stuff for making cookies so I called for a house elf from the kitchen,"

"Draco-"

"But then I remembered that you found SPEW and would be mad at me"

Aww- he remembered S.P.E.W.! "Honey-"

"So I had to get someone else to do I, while I ran off to find you. Then Blaise came strolling in, like he ruled the God-Damn World and started complaining about Luna and the baby, so I figured I would tell him to do it,"

"Sweety, really it's fin- Wait, WHAT BABY?"

He immediately stopped talking and froze.

"I didn't say anything about a baby! Why would you think that- Silly Hermione"

"Don't lie to me Draco Malfoy- WHAT BABY!" and then it hit me. Luna. It all made sense: the mood swings, the crying, the constant need of prune-pudding. Luna was PREGNANT.

"Oh, My, Merlin." I said as my mouth dropped open and I turned towards the door.

"Hermione, Baby wait!" Draco shouted after me, but before he could get to me, I was out the door and halfway to the Room of Requirement.

I had never run so fast in my life. I ran until the familiar brown doors to the Room began to appear and even then I just barged in.

Waiting for me was the Dreamy-eyed blonde that I knew and loved.

"Why Hello Hermione, are you quite alright? You look as if you've been running."

"Luna-" I began. I could feel the lump in my throat begin to grow, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Luna paused for a moment and then replied, "Well yes actually, I was thinking about making the wedding cake White AND Blue, not just Blue."

"Luna, are you Pregnant?" as soon as the words left my mouth her smile disappeared.

"What?"

"I said, Are you pregnant- don't lie to me Luna, you're like a sister to me."

The Blonde suddenly burst out crying, "I'm so sorry Mi! I'm just so confused and upset and scared! Blaise has been acting strange ever since I told him last month, and I'm so scared that he's going to leave me, leave us."

"Luna- everything's going to be all right." I said as I wrapped her into a hug. "But can you do something for me?"

"Anything Mi." Luna said through her sobs.

"You need to stay here and tell Gin and Pansy about it. I have to go talk to someone." As on cue, as soon as that last word left my mouth Pansy and Ginny came running in.

"Hey girl!" Gin said enveloping me in a hug.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Pansy asked in a sincere voice.

Seeing that Luna seemed too upset to say anything I decided I would tell them, "Um guys, I have something to tell you…"

"You're not a virgin anymore aren't you!" Pansy squealed as she jumped up and down.

"What? N-" I began, when I was cut off again by Ginny.

"Oh Hermione, you vixen! " she said as she pulled out a very long list held it for me to see. "You know Pans, Luna, and I have been planning and plotting, for this just occasion."

"If Mione 'Pops her Cherry' before the age of twenty? Seriously guys- you made a list?" I said as I grabbed the list from Gin's hands.

"Totally- alright, just listen Mi." began Ginny as Luna began to explain what was happening to Pansy. "Number One: Go on an all-exclusive shopping spree to Victoria's Secret. Number Two: Check for any signs of baby (You never know). Number Three:"

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY: STOP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed and Gin suddenly froze. "Ginny, First of all- I'M STILL PURE! Secondly- you and Pans need to stay here with Luna while I go talk to Zambini."

"But why?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face, but seconds later, Pansy's scream answered her question.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Pansy screamed with delight. "Oh how exciting! Hmm, I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl! Oh, what If the baby has your hair and Blaise's eyes, or Blaise's hair and your eyes! Oh- either way they'll be so adorable!" Pansy squealed, not even stopping to take a breath.

"You're pregnant, Luna?" Ginny said as she approached our Blonde Bestie. "Oh My Merlin, You're having a baby!" and she too began jumping up and down and squealing with Pans.

I figured now would be a good time to leave and go find Zambini, so I waved good-byes and hurried on my way. It turns out that I didn't have to go far, because only moments after I left the Room of Requirement, I found a very focused Blaise standing in front of an open window staring at the moon.

"Hello Blaise," He suddenly snapped out of his focus and looked at me.

"Oh, Hey Hermione." He replied dully.

"Blaise I need you to tell me the whole truth when I ask you this: Do you deeply love Luna?"

"Of course I do! She's the love of my life, my soul-mate!" the frazzled Slytherin snapped back.

"Do you love her enough to stay with her forever?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked trying to play dumb.

"Damn Zambini! You know what I mean!"

"…"

"Well do you?"

The olive-skinned boy turned to look at the moon for a moment and then back at me.

"Always." A smile instantly appeared on my face as that word left his mouth. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the large wooden doors that I had exited just moments ago.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked, but as soon as we stepped inside he knew.

"Luna…" he said in a low whisper as he ran over to her. "Baby, where were you, I've been looking for you for days!" he said as he enveloped her into a hug.

The Blonde looked at him and replied, "I thought you were going to leave us."

"Love, I could never leave you…or OUR baby." Zambini replied.

"What about when I become Huge?"

"You're always beautiful to me."

"What about when I'm old and wrinkly?"

"I'll be there growing older and more wrinkly with you." He replied sincerely. At this we all let out a giggle.

I figured that we should give those two some privacy. "Come on!" I whispered as Pansy, Ginny, and I quietly slipped out the doors.

"Damn! Those two are just TOO perfect!" Ginny said as we walked down the corridor.

"I know, but Ron is romantic too. In fact I have to go meet him for our weekly 'Candle-Light Dinner', I'll see you guys tomorrow for our sleepover!" And with that Pansy skipped away- Sometimes I wonder how she even got into Slytherin.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, Mione." Gin said looking at me.

"Well you see Gin," I began, but she cut me off.

"Go on Mi, get your Malfoy on!" she said giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks Gin, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I replied and I went to find Draco.

A couple of minutes later I found hi walking alone on the forth floor corridor.

"Hey" I spoke coming up behind him.

"Hello Beautiful," he said putting his arm around my waist.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ran off and ruined the chance of us making cookies."

"Hermione, I don't need cookies. I have all the sugar I need right here." Draco said touching my nose.

"You are just too good to be true sometimes." I replied hugging him.

"Well I'm about to get a whole lot better" he said pointing up. Hovering above us was a magical sprig of Mistletoe, that wouldn't let you leave until you kissed.

So we did.

**How was it? Again, I'm SO, SO, SORRY that this is so late, but its Christmas time and I've been really busy. I know the ending isn't the best, but I had the smallest bit of writer's block and decided to keep it sweet and simple. Thank you SO MUCH to: Lingo10, ****GothicBunny123, supernatural-scarlett, and Draconator for reviewing- I'm glad you all liked it :) Another big Thanks to ANYONE who favorite, or added "Only Time Can Tell" to their alerts- You guys are AWESOME :D Remember: I love reviews and if you have any suggestions- they're welcome too. Many of you want to know the gender and name of the Blaise and Luna's baby, so I have set up a poll on my profile to help choose which name you guys like best- Please Vote if you get the chance- it really helps ;) And lastly, thank you to everyone who has read or is reading my story- It's why I write-**

**Much Love- TheHufflePuffPrincess23**


	6. A Perfect Tree & Christmas Snogging

**Only Time Can Tell: **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, or any of these characters or places :( **

December 24th, 1999 -Their First Christmas: Part Two

Draco:

"Draco- are you up there?" I heard Hermione's voice yell from the bottom of the staircase.

Damn- she's ready. I quickly popped a Weasley Wizard Wheeze's sweet into my mouth and let the magic take over. You see, normally I would love to go out with Hermione, Blaise, and Looney- Correction- _Lovegood_, but tonight Hermione invited "The Boy who just won't die", and the Weasel to come along as well. Blaise, the Lucky Bastard, made up some kind of excuse about the baby and it "not being good for Luna to travel far" and they actually bought it. We were only supposed to be flooing into Diagon Alley (with the Headmistress's approval, of course- Damn, I'm turning into Hermione!) to go to some new restaurant that Weaselette had heard about. And because Blaise lucked out, I AM NOT going to sit through a whole night with Potter and Weasley without him. So, being the cunning Slytherin I am, I devised a plan.

"Draco?" she asked again.

I flopped down onto my bed as a pounding began in my head. "Hermione?" I said faintly, but just loud enough for her to hear me. "Can you come here, Love?"

I heard footsteps slowly go up the stairs and walk towards my door. Right as it opened, I popped another Weasley sweet into my mouth.

"Draco, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Hermione began as she appeared in my room. "Oh my Merlin, you're sick! We can't go out with you looking like this. I wonder if it's Dragon Pox, it has been spreading lately."

"I guess we can't go out. What a bummer." I replied with a sniffle. She was falling right into my trap.

"Oh Darn, I know you were looking forward to bonding with Harry and Ron too. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to stay behind and play nurse."

I replied with a smirk. "I know- what a shame."

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back" she said as she ran out of the room only to return with a large book.

"Ah-Ha!" she exclaimed as she slammed the book closed and pulled out her wand. Suddenly, hundreds of tiny needles appeared and began to float in midair.

"Hermione, Love- what are those for?" I asked, becoming worried.

"Silly Draco! You know that one of treatments to help get rid of Dragon Pox is acupuncture!" she said with a smile, "Now hold still, this might hurt a little."

Suddenly I felt something pierce my skin. Merlin's Pants! She was actually stabbing me with needles!

I felt myself grimace and whine with pain as she continued to butcher my flawless skin. I held on for about ten more minutes until I couldn't take it any longer- Screw Slytherin, this shit hurt!

"STOP!" I burst out and Hermione looked at me with an expression that resembled fake innocence.

"Draco darling, what's wrong?"

The words coming out of her mouth sounded sweet, too sweet. "I don't have Dragon Pox."

"Oh I know you don't," she said with a smirk, as she snapped her fingers causing the needles to disappear "besides, acupuncture isn't the cure for it anyways."

"You sneaky little Gryffindor!" I said as I rubbed my arms. "That hurt!"

"Should I kiss it make it better?" she replied innocently as she began to plant little kisses up both my arms.

"Whoops! Missed a spot!" she said as she pecked me on the lips.

"Granger, I have some bad news." I replied with a smirk. "It turns out that I actually did have Dragon Pox and now, so do you."

"Oh hush- you're fine!" she said smiling as a knock came from downstairs.

"Ugh- do we HAVE to go?" I asked.

"I'll be right back" and with that she was gone.

From my room I heard her run down the stairs and open the door.

"Hey guys," she said as more footsteps entered the room.

"You ready to go Mione?" the Oh-so-Annoying voice of Harry Potter rang out.

"Guys, I'm so sorry, but Draco has the WORST case of Dragon Pox. I mean like REALLY BAD." She said pretending to be upset. "So now I'm stuck here taking care of him."

"That's odd." Another voice said- this time I think it was the Weasel's. "I saw him earlier in the Great Hall and he looked fine to me."

"Well Ronald, you know Dragon Pox- they come so fast and at the worst of times." Hermione replied again.

"Must have got what was coming to him" I heard the Weasel mumble.

"RON!" the familiar voice of Pansy shrieked.

I snickered. Who thought they would see the day when Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess lied her arse off to save me from dinner with her friends.

"Well Mi, if it's really that bad, then I guess we will just have to go without you." Weaselette's voice boomed. Leave it to her to crack our case.

"I'm afraid so," Hermione spoke again. "And besides, it IS Christmas Eve and I still have TONS to do."

"Well while you're here at least put up a tree!" Weasel-the-Arse said.

"RON!" Pansy shrieked again, "You are SO rude!"

"Pans don't worry. I'm use to it by now" Granger replied.

"Well, we better get going!" Ginny shouted as if she was talking to me too. "Have a great night Mi, we'll stop by after dinner to see if we can help with anything." And with that everyone left.

I heard Hermione run up the staircase again. "Gin's on to us" she stated simply.

"Yeah, I could tell by all the shouting" I said as I put my arm around her.

"You know, Ron's right" Hermione replied as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Weasley -right? That's a first!" I said while pretending to be mock-shocked.

Hermione playfully hit me on the arm. "Oh hush! But he is correct, we do need a tree."

"A tree, like the Womping Willow?" I asked Confused.

"No Silly! A Christmas Tree!" she said happily. "Oh wait a minute, I'll be right back!" and for the third time that night Hermione ran out of my room.

**Hermione:**

Damn! Were WAS it? I though as I frantically searched through my drawer for the little green tree I had kept with me. You see, when I was little, Mum, Dad, and I would go out and get a Christmas Tree every year. Each year we would look for the "Perfect Tree" which for us was the one that needed the most love. It was usually medium height, and had missing branches, but by our annual Christmas Eve Party, we would get dozens of compliments on it.

So this year before term, I went out and found a little potted evergreen tree and brought it with me to Hogwarts. I had been nurturing it for the past three months and even though I had shrunk it down to the size of my ring finger, it was beautiful.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco said as he entered my room. He immediately looked down to the small tree in my hands. "What's that?"

"Our Christmas Tree, silly!" I replied.

"Christmas Tree?" Draco said as he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That can't be our Christmas tree, it's the size of my little finger!" Draco continued, still laughing.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU!" I screamed only trying to get his attention.

My screams worked, because as soon as the words "Break up" left my mouth, my boyfriend became dead silent.

"Now, if you would have let me finished instead of laughing in my face I would have told you that I shrunk it so it fit inside my drawer. It's actually quite large" I finished as I began to walk down to our common room and gestured for him to follow.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I walked over to the empty corner near the window on the far right side of the room and set the tiny tree down.

"Engorgio" and with a wave of my wand, the once tiny tree grew to the size of at least four meters.

"Wow." Draco replied coming up behind me "You really are the Brightest Witch of Our Age. Not that I didn't know that all ready." He finished as he kissed my cheek.

"Now I know why I love you so much," I replied with a smile "But now's not the time for snogging, we have a tree to decorate!"

"Only if we can snog AFTERWARDS " he said with a little pout.

"Oh all right, but first," I started as I picked up a large box of garlands and tinsels and pointed to the tree "these go up there."

Draco sighed and string popcorn across the front of our beautiful Christmas tree.

After about 3 boxes of ornaments and two hours later, Draco and I had just about finished, but it still felt like something was missing.

"Hmm…" I said blankly as I examined our work.

"There's something missing." Draco said while he rubbed his chin as if he was stroking an imaginary beard.

"I can't even begin to think of what it could be!" I replied flustered. "Let's see, we have lights,"

"Check." He said as he picked up a strand of my hair and began to swirl it in his fingers.

"We have garland,"

"Check."

"We have popcorn strands,"

"Double Check."

"We have tinsel, ornaments, glitter, and holly,"

"Check-ity. Check. Check. Check."

At his last comment I looked at him, "Check-ity isn't a word, Darling."

Draco just shrugged and went back to playing with my hair.

"What could we possibly be missing?" I groaned looking up at our Almost- Perfect, Christmas tree.

"Well, considering your frustration you have two options. One, begin to snog me senseless," I scowled at him, "Or two, come with me to go look at the stars, that always calms you down."

"THAT'S IT!" I squealed as I threw my arms around him, "We need a STAR!"

"A star, like from the sky? Hermione those are impossible to- Oh." He said as he looked down.

"You did it! It figured out what he were missing!" I said as I threw my arms around him once again.

"What no 'Thank You Draco, the most amazing person ever' kiss?"

"DRACO!"

"Alright I get it, no snogging until the tree is done!"

"I love you," I said looking at him.

"I love you, too." He said as he slithered his arm around my waist. "Now lets get this damn star up there!" He finished excitedly.

"Well, the star isn't exactly here." I said meekly.

"What do you mean 'Isn't exactly here'- where the hell is it" Draco asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well actually, I think I just found it" I said holding up a mass ball of wire and shards of glass.

"What happened? Are you hurt? What did Weasley do!" he began to pester me with questions.

"Nothing happened, I think that it was stepped on it. And Ron did nothing! He's not even here, for Merlin's sake! Why do you always think that everything is Ron's Fault?" I replied.

"I think it's that idiotic- looking thing on his head, I think they call it a face. Oh, and the Gingerness."

"Gingers are not bad people! Look at Ginny!" I bickered, but as soon as the words left my mouth I knew that was a bad move. I mean, she did turn his hair neon orange.

"Do I even have to go there?"

"Ok, so Gin's not the best example, but what about Mrs. Weasley?" I spoke with confidence.

"Hmm, babe- what do you say about fixing that star up so that I can get my snog?" Draco said trying to change the subject.

"You and your snogging." I replied ad I took out my wand and pointed at the star "Repairo! There it's done." I said examining my handiwork.

"Then Up it goes!" Draco exclaimed as he grabbed my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"Draco!" I said giggling, "What are you doing?"

"Well I figured this is best way to do this." He said as he lifted me higher "Plus it gives me the best view of that amazing bum you have." He added under his breath.

"A little higher...Stop, okay perfect!" I replied as I gently placed the star on top of our tree. Suddenly, Draco and I both fell and I was on top of him on the floor.

"Whoops!" He said sarcastically as I smiled back at him.

"How Slytherin of you." I said winking at him as I leaned in for a kiss. But as soon as our lips touched, the door burst open and our favorite read head deviant barged in.

"Mi, you her-" She started, but soon stopped as she saw our current position. "Mione, you little fox! I'll leave you too alone! See you tomorrow morning at nine O'clock sharp!" And with a wink she was gone.

"Look what you did! Now Gin's going to go tell everybody that we were in a compromising positi-" But before I could finish, Draco silenced me by crashing his lips to mine

-*The Next Morning *-

"Hermione love, come on!" Draco yelled from down-stairs. I could tell that he was anxious to give me my gift, but I was a little nervous to give him his. I mean, what do you get the boy who has everything?

I quickly finished brushing my hair and ran down the stairs. "Hi guys!" I said as I spotted Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Luna and Draco gathered around the tree. They each seemed to be smirking. "What's going on?"

"Well," Draco "we all saw it fitting to give you your gift first."

"But what about your gift?" I asked holding up a perfectly wrapped box.

Draco grabbed the box and threw it at Ron. "Hermione, how many times have I told you- all I want for Christmas is you." He finished as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I instantly began to blush bright red. "I love you."

"I love you too." Replied as he hugged me.

"Hurry up lovebirds! We have surprises to present!" Ginny exclaimed, as we broke apart.

"Alright, alright! Who want's their present next?" I asked.

Draco immediately held out a small package wrapped in red and silver paper.

"Here, this is for you."

I smiled at him and began removing the paper very gentily. "Oh my Merlin, the first edition of Hogwarts a History! Thank you so much I love it!"

"Well if you love that, you'll love what's inside even more." Draco replied.

I slowly opened the book to find that the first few pages were hallowed out, and in their place was a beautiful ring.

Draco walked over to me, removed the ring and got on one knee.

"Merlin's Pants!"

"Go Drake!"

"The Winnispirts never lie!"

"Yay! Blonde babies!"

"Bloody Hel-"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Hermione," Draco began. "I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I my heart, I think I've been in love with you for years. Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, do me the uppermost honor, of becoming my wife?"

I stood there speechless for a couple of moments before quickly replying, "Did you even need to ask!"

Draco smiled at me and slipped the gorgeous ring onto my finger (The picture is on my profile :) and enveloping me into a huge hug.

""But you need to get me another copy of Hogwarts a History: First edition!"

And that truly was, The Best Christmas Ever.

Hey guys, I know that this update is a little late, but I figured that it would be your Christmas / Chanukah (Hanukah?) Present from me. Once again I really need to thank ALL Of You who have taken time from your lives to read the story so far. Speaking of readers, can you believe that over **2,105** people have already viewed "Only Time Can Tell" – You guys really take my breath away. Remember that Reviews are SO AMAZING and I would love to thank: obsessivefanno.4, DevonLee, Ghost or Goth, and GothicBunny123 for being great reviewers- I love hearing what you guys have to say. Also, thank you to anyone who has favorite me or my story or added it to your "alerts"- You make my day :) Hmmm- what else? Oh, yes Remember to vote for the name of Luna and Blaise's baby- the poll is on my profile and I would REALLY appreciate it ;) Well I guess that's all, Happy Holiday's everybody!

XOXOXOXO – TheHufflePuffPrincess23


	7. Guess What! IMPORTANT INFO

Hey Guys, Guess what! I'M BACK BABY! :) And double good news-NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN 2 DAYS! Anyways- as I said earlier in January, this next chapter is going to be Blaise and Luna's wedding (Yay!) and… We will know if the baby is a boy or a girl! Wow- pretty exciting stuff in this one :)

So in the mean time- I'm offering you guys a chance to be written INTO the story! So here's how this works- You just send me a review that includes:

Your favorite scene so far

Your name

And what you think I could do to make the story more interesting/better

EVERYONE who submits a review will be written as a character SOMEWHERE in this current chapter, or even in the chapters to come, so get busy and submit YOUR ENTRY! :)

You know, I've been thinking recently bout abandoning the story because I felt to overwhelmed to keep writing, but then I got my first review from DevonLee (P.S. SO glad you like it :) that made me remember why I loved doing this so much. THANK YOU SO MUCH- to EVERYONE who takes the time to review, alert, or even READ this story- I'm nothing without you. See ya later Potterheads- and remember to submit your review to land a role as a character!

– XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOO TheHufflePuffPrincess23


End file.
